Peter and the Starcatchers
by th1mbl3k1ss
Summary: This is what I believe would happen with Molly and Peter after the book ended...extends to when he meets Wendy
1. Finding Molly

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter, Molly or any other characters…they belong to Sir James Matthew Barrie, Dave Barry, and Ridley Pearson.

Peter and the Starcatchers 

Chapter 1: Finding Molly

Peter was flying over houses and flats in London. He was searching for Molly's house. He didn't know how, but he knew where he was going.

At last he came to a brick house with a window just large enough for him to fly through, He hovered nest to it and peered inside. His lips broke into a grin as he saw Molly Sleeping soundly in her bed. Carefully he opened the window and stepped inside. Cautious not to wake her, he walked over to her bed.

He stood there for several minutes, admiring her beauty. He soon noticed she had grown slightly, but not much. Her face turned slowly toward him almost as if she knew he was there. He smiles and leaned down. Just barely brushing his lips to hers, he kissed her. Her eyes immediately popped open.

"Peter!" she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I knew you would come."

"Yes," said Peter, "I have come."

"Oh I knew you would!" she cried, hugging him still. "Father said you wouldn't but I know you would! I knew it!"

Finally she let him go to reveal her beaming face. He laughed, but kept his arms around her back.

"Of course I would come back," he replied. "I said I would and I came none too late." He smiled at her.

"Of course you haven't come to late," she said placing her hands back on his tan shoulders.

"Molly," he whispered leaning closer so she could hear him.

"Yes?" she asked hiding a smile.

"Come away!" he said pulling her up and over to the window, "Come away to Neverland!"

"Neverland?" she said smiling, but clearly puzzled.

"Yes," he said, "the island I live at."

"You named it?" she asked half-laughing.

Peter frowned. "You don't like it?"

"Of course I like it!" she beamed.

He picked her up by her waist and spun her in circles. She giggled.

"How do we get there?"

"We fly of course!"

"Fly?!?!" she asked. Molly was stunned. _How could we fly without starstuff?_

"Yes," Peter replied. He whistled and in flew his tiny fairy that Molly's father has given him.

"Oh!" Molly cried in delight. "She's beautiful!" She followed the tiny ball of light with her head. "What's her name?"

"Tinkerbell." He smiled at her still confused face. "She talks in bell sounds that tinkle. It only fit."

"It does," she said paying no attention to him. This agitated him a bit and he regained her attention by snatching up Tinkerbell in his hand.

"She's covered in starstuff," he explained, " and it never runs out. It replenishes itself. So…"

He was cut off by Molly finishing his sentence, "she can make us fly!"

"Exactly," he said. Then he shook Tinkerbell, emptying a small amount onto his hand. He put his hand level with her face and blew the dust at her. She smiled at him and he smirked. He looked down and then up at her smiling.

She gasped. They were hovering a good three feet above the ground. He removed his hands from his hips and took hers. She grinned.

"Peter," she whispered.

"What?" he asked letting go of one of her hands and lying flat in the air. She did the same.

"Are we going now?" she asked. Then Peter pulled her through the window and they flew over houses and into space. Although she didn't notice Peter pulled her through a star. He landed on the wet sand by the lagoon where the water licked at his feet.

He felt Molly's arms wrap around his waist and her head rest on his chest as she looked jealously at a mermaid who just popped up. Peter put a hand around her back and one on her head.

"Hullo Teacher," he called to the mermaid.

The mermaid clicked her tongue at Peter and scowled at Molly. To aggravate her, Molly kissed the bottom of Peter's chin. He blushed and Teacher sprang from her rock and surfaced in the shallow water by the sand. She reached her webbed hand towards Peter's ankle and tugged on it, causing him to fall.

"Ow!" he yelled shoving Molly off him. Molly's face burned red and she stomped off, leaving him to stand there as Teacher flipped her tail and batted her eyes.

"Molly!" he shouted at her retreating back. He started at a run then came to his senses and flew after her. He saw a small figure running furiously away from him. Then as he hovered lower by her, he saw her trip.

"Molly!" he said and landed in front of her.

She lifted her face to look at him. She opened her mouth to scream something, but she couldn't get it out. Her face was covered in sand and he knelt beside her and pulled her top half into his lap. He began brushing the sand off her arms and face.

"What about Teacher?" she said bitterly.

"What about her?" Peter retorted.

This got Molly rather infuriated. She pushed her way off of him. Peter was quick. He grabbed her ankle causing her to lose her balance. As she startled to fall he flew up and over her head. He caught her in front by the middle and landed softly in the wet sand.

Molly hardly looked pleased. Her face looked angry and hard. Peter tilted his head sideways and quickly decided her didn't like this side of her. She didn't look soft or beautiful as she usually did. Her hands were on his shoulders to steady herself; she looked down.

"Molly," Peter whispered, tilting her head up with his hand.

She couldn't help it. She hugged him tightly and let the tears she had been holding in splash down her face. He could tell she was crying because most of her tears fell on his shoulder that her head was resting on. He felt awful, just standing there, holding her and saying nothing, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to having pretty girls crying on his shoulder; in fact he didn't quite like it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied her face turning slightly pink.

"Do I look stupid?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Is this about Teacher?"

Molly scowled at the name giving Peter a clue. He sighed heavily.

"There's nothing between us," he explained, "and besides in reality she's a fish."

This made Molly blush deeper and give him a half smile. Peter laughed softly. He has sensed it before she has left and now he knew for certain that she had feelings for him. He returned her smile and stepped closer to her.

"Peter…" but she was cut off by Peter's lips touching her. "What are you doing?" she finished when they broke away.

"What does it look like?" he said. Peter had changed so much since he was able to fly at will. He became more cocky and cheerful; he was almost always smiling.

"Peter," she paused, "you're so…," another pause, "different."

He frowned. "How?"

"I don't know, you just…are."

"Is that bad," he questioned rather sharply.

"Of course not," Molly quickly answered putting on a smile.

"Good." And he too, smiled.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you going to show me around?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…yes…of course," Peter choked, blushing from embarrassment.

Molly laughed and reached for his hand. He did the same and they flew off.

Hope you liked it! I had three more chapters coming so just be patient. Typing with a bad thumb isn't easy. I hope to have it all up by the end of the week! If you don't understand this you probably haven't read the book…which would help. Haha!


	2. Molly's Choice

Peter and the Starcatchers

Chapter 2: Molly's Choice

"And there's the mermaid's lagoon." He finished the tour by pointing at the large blue pool of water crawling with mermaids.

"I know," she said rolling her eyes.

"But," Peter said grabbing her wrist, "we don't have to stay here."

Molly giggled. "Peter…you're so…perfect!"

"I know." He smiled.

She smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"Now what?"

Molly shrugged and slumped down in the sand. She pushed her feet deep into the soft, dry sand. Peter sat next to her. He picked up sand and let it flow through his fingers.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "do you like it hear?"

Molly paused and looked at him, smiling. "Are you kidding? I love it! It's beautiful and perfect and I wish I could live like this!"

"But you can!"

She frowned. "No Peter. Father will wonder where I am and I must grow up."

Peter stood up and threw his hands into the air. "No! I don't want you to go!"

Molly pushed herself up and brushed the sand from her dress. "Peter I thought you understood."

"Understood what?"

"That I don't belong here, I'm not like you."

Peter pawed at the ground with his foot. "What do you mean?"

Molly walked closer and put a hand on his arm. "You can fly…at will…I can't and will never be able to."

"Just leave if you have to." He jerked away and turned his back on her.

"But Peter I…I don't know the way home." Her face was wet; she let the tears run down her rosy cheeks.

He pointed at the sky, still not facing her. "I'll arrange a fairy guide to lead you back."

She reached out her hand, but he pushed it away. "I thought you would."

He turned to face her and his face, too was wet. "I thought you would stay, but you won't." His eyes were red and glazed.

"I understand," she replied and turned to leave.

"Molly," he called, "wait!" He reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Good-bye Molly."

"Good-bye Peter."

That was the last Peter ever saw of Molly. Well, no, that isn't true. Though he had promised to come and get her every summer, he has forgotten. One spring though, he thought he could surprise her. He crept up to her window and peeked in. What he saw would haunt him forever, or so he thought.

In what was her old room he saw her sitting in a chair, rocking a child. _Her child_, he thought. A tall man stood behind the chair, his hands on her shoulders. He looked down on her and smiled. Then their eyes had met.

"Peter!" Molly had cried.

Peter had lept from the ledge and soared into the air.

"Peter! Come back!"

But he hadn't, and he vowed he would never return.

That chapter is kind of sad…but I like it……more chapters on the way…and Wendy.


	3. Wendy

Peter and the Starcatchers

Chapter 3: Wendy

Peter was angry and flew furiously through the air. _How could she grow up? Without telling me!_ But his thoughts were interrupted by a gentle female voice. She had a strong English accent and she seemed to be telling a story.

"…And she pricked her finger and fell to the floor in a deep slumber…"

He followed the voice and placed his feet on the ledge of her window. He recoiled at the cold stone and replaced his feet slowly. He leaned against the side of the opened window and hid behind the curtain that blew in the cool, breezy night. Every few minutes, when he was certain no one was looking, he poked his head out from behind the curtain and look at the girl.

She was of average height and quite skinny. She had long brown hair that ran down her back and was neatly parted to her left side; the rest fell to the right. She had delicate white skin, yet not pale. Her eyes were ocean blue and captivating; her lips as pink as a rose. He gaped at her beauty. When she looked toward the window he scampered behind the curtain.

He ran a hand through his hair and felt his cheeks. _Hot_. A smile crept up the side of his face. _She's more beautiful than Molly_, he thought to himself. He wanted to get her attention, but he noticed she was telling the story to two younger brothers. _If only they would leave._

"Michael! John!" he heard a voice calling the two boys. _Perfect!_ He smirked.

When the two boys had left the girl sat on her bed. Peter proudly stepped out of the shadows of the curtain. He stood there, a broad smile on his face and his hands on his hips. The girl looked up and opened her mouth to scream, but Peter was quick. He flew across the room and placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Hullo!" Peter said kindly. He released his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"_Who are you?_"

The girl smiled proudly and stood. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

Peter was shocked. _What a long name_, he thought. "Peter…Pan," he said simply.

"Well…what are you doing here?" she asked. Peter liked her accent. It made her sound sweet.

He sighed. "I went to go see a friend, but she grew up." He sat down on the floor his head in his hands. Wendy knelt before him.

"What do you mean 'she grew up'? Everyone grows up." She giggled and he decided he liked that too.

"I don't," he replied taking his head from his hands. He looked up and was startled to see her before him. The next thing that came from his lips was not meant to. "You're much prettier up close." He covered his mouth with both hands.

Wendy giggled again. "Thank you. But what do you mean you don't grow up?"

"I just can't. Well…I suppose I could in a place like this but…not where I live." He paused and beamed. Slowly he rose off the floor.

"You can fly!" Wendy shouted, beaming.

Peter smiled and nodded. John and Michael stormed the room.

"Who can fly?" they shouted. Peter smiled down at them. "He can fly!" they screamed.

"Where on earth could you live?" Wendy asked.

Peter pointed to the sky. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

Hope you liked! Lol I have three more chapters coming! I forgot to name one and didn't count it. Haha. Review please!


	4. Off to Neverland or not

Peter and the Starcatchers

Chapter 4: Off to Neverland…or not

"But Peter, how do we get to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Fly, of course!"

"But we don't know how," John said, tilting his head.

"Right," Peter replied. "First things first." He looked at the two boys. "Which one of you is Michael?"

The shorter of the two raised his hand. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. In his hand he clutched a teddy bear. Peter nodded.

"That makes you John," he said pointing at him.

John was taller and skinner than Michael. His hair was a darker shade of brown and he had, like Wendy, blue eyes. He wore thick, rounded glasses and a black hat to match them.

"Mm hmm," John replied.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

Wendy grabbed Michael's hands and spun him in circles in the air. "Neverland!" she cried.

"Neverland? Like in the story?" Michael planted his feet on the ground and looked at Peter. "Peter Pan!" He turned to Wendy. "It's really him!"

"Yes," Wendy said taking a side-glance at Peter. It was the first time she noticed how cute he was.

Then they heard footsteps on the stairs. Wendy pulled her brothers close and whispered something in their ears. When she let them go they ran to their beds and pulled the covers over themselves. She rushed to Peter and put her head close to his.

"Come back tomorrow!" she whispered. Then she kissed his cheek. "You look better up close too!" She smiled and turned to run to her bed.

A huge St. Bernard bounded into the room barking hysterically. Peter jumped to the window and pushed off, his shadow trailing behind him. The dog lunged at it and grabbed the boy's shadow between its teeth. Peter was pulled back towards the window, which he landed on. The window shut with a bang, separating him and his shadow; Peter groaned.

Two people, a man and a woman rushed into the room as Peter leapt from the window. Wendy grabbed the shadow from the dog and scolded her.

"No Nana! Give that to me!" she said as she yanked on the shadow. When she finally pulled it out she fell onto the floor. She pushed the hair from her face aside and looked up at her mother. "Hello Mother!" she said calmly.

"What have you got there, Wendy?" her father asked.

"Nothing Father." She got up and walked to her dresser. After shoving the shadow inside she walked to her bed and jumped inside. "Goodnight Mother! Goodnight Father!"


	5. Peter's Restless Night

Peter and the Starcatchers

Chapter 5: Peter's Restless Night

Peter was restless. He couldn't get the image of Wendy out of his head. He occasionally felt his cheek. _Hot_. He was blushing and he knew it.

"She is pretty," he told a half-asleep Tinkerbell next to him. Her wings perked up and a frown spread over her face. She twinkled as her outline turned red.

"You should have seen her," Peter continued ignoring her rude comment. He stretched out and put his hands behind his head. "And tomorrow I get to see her again!" He turned towards the fairy. "She kissed me Tink!" He smiled and ran his hand over his cheek yet again.

Tink zoomed over and pulled on his ear.

"Ow! Tink!" Then he laughed. "You're jealous."

Tinkerbell nestled up to his face. Her face looked hurt.

"Aw, Tink, you're still my favorite fairy." He picked her up and held her in front of his face. "We could use a mother Tink." He smiled. "She's sweet. You'd live her." Tinkerbell highly doubted this.

As he yawned he stretched out his arms and legs and fell asleep.


	6. Learning to Fly

Peter and the Starcatchers

Chapter 6: Learning to Fly

When he woke the sun poured on Peter's face. He yawned and stretched while he pushed his covers off. He whistled and a smiling Tinkerbell swirled around his head.

"Hullo Tink!" he called brightly, following the little fairy as she darted about the room. "Come on! We have to prepare for Wendy and her brothers!" He leapt from the small tree house and flew into the air. Tinkerbell followed him in circles around his head. She asked him questions with her tinkling bell sounds.

"Ya think she cooks?" Peter stooped down by the lagoon and caught a fish with his hand. He looked around for a small bucket filled with water. When he didn't find one he scowled.

"I thought I told Curly last night to.."

Just then Curly scurried in with a small bucket. He dipped it into the water and pulled it out. He set it beside Peter, smiled, then ran off.

Peter sighed and dropped the fish into the bucket, splashing water over the side. He caught six more fish then left. He then flew to the tree house and set the bucket by the stove. He looked around tapping his chin with his forefinger.

"Where will she sleep?" he thought aloud.

Tinkerbell stopped in midair and tinkled her bell sounds furiously.

"Of course she's staying Tink."

More furious twinkling. The outraged fairy stomped her feet and slipped, falling on her rear. She pouted and stared at Peter.

Peter smiled. "She will sleep in my bed!"

Tinkerbell scoffed and flew outside. Peter flew after her and was delighted to see it was dark out.

"Come on Tink!"

He turned and flew out into London. Tinkerbell trailed after him reluctantly. Peter smiled as he flew and darted about in circles. He side-glanced at Tink and saw her grumpiness.

"Aw come on Tink!" He ruffled her hair with a single finger. "She's great and you'll love her!"

He curved to the left and landed on the ledge. It was dark but he made out three figures. Two were sleeping in their bed. One, the girl, was sitting up…waiting. Peter lightly stepped down from the ledge and onto the floor. Wendy stirred.

Peter hovered over to her bed and landed beside it. Wendy smiled down at him and moved over slightly, making room for him. He sat down.

"You came," she whispered hugging him. "I knew you would, but Michael and John had their doubts." She then kissed his cheek. Thought she couldn't tell, he blushed.

"Where's my shadow?" he asked curiously looking around.

Wendy got up and walked to her dresser. She smiled as she pulled it out and held it up for him to see. At the sight of Peter the shadow escaped her grasp and lunged for the wall. Peter jumped into the air and grabbed it by the ankle. He landed on the floor and sat. He tried several times to try and get the shadow to stick and finally asked for soap.

"Soap?" Wendy asked giggling. She shook her head. "No soap won't do, I'll have to sew it on for you."

Peter grimaced as Wendy came back with a needle.

"This may hurt a little," she warned.

When it was over Peter smiled, glee on his face. "Oh the cleverness of me!" he shouted and ran to a wall to test it out.

Wendy frowned and climbed back in bed.

"Wendy?"

"Goodnight."

Peter sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. He pulled her covers off and pulled her up by the hand and smirked. He slowly began rising off the floor. Wendy gasped and held on tighter. Peter laughed and let her go. Suddenly she began to fall. An inch from the ground, he caught her in his arms. He frowned as he set her down.

"That won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes it faith and trust." He snapped is fingers. "Oh! And something I forgot." He snatched at Tinkerbell. "Dust!"

"Dust?" they chimed together. John and Michael had awakened and were now sitting up in bed.

"Uh-huh." He shook Tink, emptying dust onto his hand.

Michael and John sprang from their beds and raced to stand next to Peter. He let the pixie dust flow through his fingers and onto the boys' heads. They rose a few feet and started to scream. Peter covered their mouths.

Wendy stood by Peter and looked at him with her pretty blue eyes. He stared at her a moment willing her, with his mind, to kiss him. When she only stared back he blew the dust into her face. She blinked repeatedly so the dust wouldn't enter her eyes.

She rose a few feet and grabbed for Peter's hand. When she steadied herself she let go and began to swim through the air. Peter smiled and beckoned them out the window.

"Off to Neverland!" he shouted.

"Oh," Wendy said slowly falling. "What about mother?"

"And father." John landed also.

"And Nana," Michael said landing next to his siblings.

"There are mermaids," Peter began.

"Mermaids!" she gasped and rose once again.

"And Indians!"

"Indians!" Michael clapped his hands and began to lift off the floor.

"Pirates!"

"Pirates!" John let the grin shine across his face. "Woo hoo!" he laid flat and flew out the window.

Michael followed, flipping about.

Wendy landed on her windowsill and faced the starry night. She turned to glance at the nursery. Peter was getting impatient. He put his lips close to her ear.

"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me to Neverland! Where you'll never, _never_, have to worry about grown-up things again."

"Never, is an awfully long time."

Peter sighed taking the hint she that she was not coming. She turned and pushed off the ledge. And they flew hand-and-hand to an adventure that would never die.

THE END


End file.
